


Love and Lust Between Adventurers: Addendums

by fsf99



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/F, In Media Res, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 15:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18346571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fsf99/pseuds/fsf99
Summary: Some shorter stories set in the world of Love and Lust Between Adventurers, the main fic.Stories here will be much shorter, with much less fluff and more "action". Requests will be considered here only.





	Love and Lust Between Adventurers: Addendums

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, everyone, to the amazing world of "Oh my goodness did he post two things in one day?!" Yes indeed, everyone, this here's the first of what I hope to be several new series specifically made for shorter, more intimate tales in the L&LbA fic. Here you'll find fics that will normally be much lower in word count than regular chapters, and will usually be a case of "what do I really wanna write, but don't have time for because of the main chapter?" Well, here's your answer, enjoy!

On a beautiful spring day in New Alberia, Prince Euden had, by chance, found himself taking an uncharacteristically calm break with Luca, the prankster Sylvan. They had both finished up some training, and were relaxing in the shade of a tree. Though the two were mostly focused on some pastries that Cleo had made, the topic soon turned to the sylvan festival that they had just attended.

“Say, Luca,” Euden said, after swallowing another piece of the pastry, “Laranoa seemed to be very excited to see you two. I’m guessing you were really close friends as kids.”

“Oh man, princey, you don’t know the half of it!” Luca, to no one’s surprise, had taken a whole basket of the pastries with him today, and was slowly getting through it all. “The things we got up to….man, we were a powerhouse team!”

“Still...she seemed to get a bit rough with you sometimes. Was she ever like that with Sarisse?”

“What? No way.” Luca popped another pastry into his mouth, somehow still able to speak clearly. “She and Sarisse were even closer than I was. I just left the two of them together about an hour ago, actually. I bet they’re reminiscing just like we are.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
Elsewhere in the castle, inside Sarisse’s room, two sylvan girls were engaged in a furious makeout session. Laranoa, the childhood friend, was holding Sarisse up by her thighs, gripping the smaller sylvan’s body as their tongues clashed. Both girls were moaning loud enough to echo around the walls, and soon Laranoa moved over to the bed, tossing the smaller Sylvan down onto it.  
“I’ve been waiting a long time for this!” Laranoa shouted, pouncing on Sarisse and pinning her down. 

“I’ve missed you too, Laranoa,” Sarisse giggled, feeling her hands pinned to the bedsheets, “And I’m so glad you came to visit.”

“Well, I think we need to make up for lost time...or rather, make out!” Her laugh was cut off by another kiss, letting go of Sarisse’s hands to hold her head lovingly. Sarisse, meanwhile, had her arms wrapped around Laranoa’s back, feeling up the dark-skinned sylvan’s exposed skin with reckless abandon. Their kiss became so passionate that they started to roll around on the bed, until Sarisse was on top, breaking the kiss and leaning back to untie her outer sweater, revealing her black bra top and her black panties underneath. Tossing it all aside, she waited for Laranoa to bring her hands up, gripping Sarisse’s breasts as the smaller sylvan put her own hands over the other woman’s.

“They’re still not as big as yours…” Sarisse whined, looking down, but yelped when she felt a squeeze.

“I love them all the same, silly!” Laranoa sat up, bringing Sarisse onto her lap as she pushed the bra up, exposing Sarisse’s breasts to the air before clamping her lips down on her right nipple.

“L-Lara!” Sarisse cried out, holding the other woman’s head tight against her, “Don’t...don’t stop!”  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
“Really? Non-stop?”

“Definitely!” Luca laughed, leaning back against the tree trunk, “It was a prank frenzy! And every time, Laranoa would be like, ‘hey, Luca, let’s make them even better! Make people fall for them again, give them so much more!’”

“She said it like...that?”

“Yeah, she liked saying that. Dunno why.”  
\-------------------------------------------------------------

“MORE! GIVE ME MORE!”

The two sylvan women were pressed up against each other, Laranoa on the bottom and Sarisse on the top. With both of them entirely naked now, their breasts pushed up against each other, the two were rubbing their clits together, mashing both their upper and lower lips like there was no tomorrow. The bed creaked and groaned beneath them as Sarisse sped up, feeling the slick sensation of their upper thighs being coated with each other’s fluids. The smaller sylvan shoved her tongue into Laranoa’s mouth, feeling the darker-skinned woman suck on it, her hands gripping onto Sarisse’s back. 

It took only about a minute more of this nonstop grinding for them to both climax, the pair engaged in a passionate liplock as their orgasms rang true. The space around their lips was coated in a sheen layer of saliva, with their tongues barely able to stay inside their own mouths during their makeout. Even as their climaxes finished up, Laranoa was gripping Sarisse’s rear, sliding their clits together as they got more and more sensitive. 

“I-I’ve been missing this…” Sarisse moaned, as Laranoa’s mouth latched onto her neck.

“I could tell,” Laranoa replied, “But we ain’t done yet...I brought us a little somethin’...and it’s not a carrot.” Sarisse felt one of the other sylvan’s hands move off to the side, and looked to where she was moving. Her eyes grew wide, and she grinned, licking her lips.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
“The whole carrot thing,” Euden mentioned, nibbling on another pastry, “That’s a myth, right?”

“Oh, definitely. We may have the ears, but we’re not rabbits.” Luca looked into his basket, pulling out one of his last few pastries. “Sweets are much more up our alley. The soft ones, mostly.”

“Not a fan of hard candy?”

“Nah.” He ripped off a piece of his sweet. “My teeth don’t like it when they feel harder.”  
\-------------------------------------------------  
“Harder, Lara, harder!”

Sarisse, gripping the post of the bed with her rear in the air, looked behind as the other sylvan kneeled behind her, pounding into her entrance. Laronora had brought with her a sizeable strap-on, one that was double ended. She had inserted one end into her, and promptly made Sarisse hold on to the wooden corner of the bed while she mercilessly rammed inside of her. She had Sarisse’s right leg up in the air a little, giving her more access between her legs as she thrust into her.

“I knew you’d enjoy this!” Laranoa laughed, leaning forward over Sarisse’s body, letting her breasts rest on the other sylvan’s back. Her left hand reached underneath, gripping Sarisse’s left breast and squeezing it, bouncing it up and down in her hand. Sarisse, meanwhile, had her eyes shut, her hands holding tightly onto the bedpost. Every thrust made her moan, her head just barely avoiding a hit from the bedpost every time. 

“Y-you’re too much, Lara,” Sarisse moaned, “But I...I love it so much!” She turned her head to the right, trying to look back at Laranoa, and was met with yet another kiss, one which she screamed into as the other woman plowed into her, her hand leaving her breasts to stroke her ears. Although such an act would normally be a simple feeling of pleasure, the mix of her ears being rubbed and her entrance being absolutely ravished made for a waterfall of sensations, culminating into yet another orgasm that seemed to happen out of the blue, and that Laranoa wasn’t about to let end.

“I want to hear you do that over and over, ya hear?” Laranoa whispered against Sarisse’s lips, “We ain’t finished until we’re both completely wrung out.”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way,” Sarisse responded, her voice barely audible over the loud smacks of their bodies coming together. “Give it to me...please…”  
\--------------------------------------------  
“Didn’t you just finish an entire basket?” Euden was trying to keep his pastries away from Luca, who was lazily trying to grab at them. “That’s unhealthy in and of itself. I only have three.”

“Come on, prince!” Luca begged, “Just a little bite...I’m going to die of hunger here!” He made his best puppy-dog eyes, trying to get Euden to relent. The prince looked at him, mulled something over in his head, then sighed, breaking the pastry in half.

“No more, okay?” He handed Luca the pastry, not bothering to look as the sylvan scarfed it down. Euden stood up, stretching. “I think that’s enough rest. I should really get back to patrolling and training. Say, how long is Laranoa going to be here, do you know?” Luca shrugged, crumbs falling from his mouth as he tried to mumble something.

“...what?”  
\--------------------------------------------  
“I said, I love you~.” 

“Oh, stop it, you’re making me blush…”

Laranoa giggled, giving Sarisse a gentle kiss on the nose. The two were nestled underneath the covers of the bed, just off to the side of the large wet spot they left in the middle. They lay snuggled against each other, their lips occasionally smacking together softly. Their naked bodies were pressed together with care, their breasts touching and sometimes sliding against each other with some small movements.

“I wish you could stay here longer,” Sarisse sighed, resting her head against Laranoa’s neck, “Then I wouldn’t be the only one that has to deal with Luca all the time.”

“Oh, your brother’s fun and you know it.” She patted Sarisse’s head, tenderly stroking her ears. “I’ll come back to visit as much as possible...and you can come visit me too. It ain’t that bad!”

“Yeah, I guess.” Sarisse pouted, her cheeks inflating a little. “But...I’m so happy we got to do this again.

“Me too.”

The smaller sylvan looked up into the warm, loving eyes of her childhood friend, then reached up for another kiss. This one, however, felt like it could last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you read the summary, by chance? I hope you did, because this Addendums fic, as well as any others like it, will have requests once again taken into consideration. However, please note that these things still take a while, and there is no guarantee I will accept your request. I also have a life to live outside of this, and though I love all of you that read my works, please know that we all have busy days sometimes.
> 
> Thank you for joining me on this new adventure!


End file.
